Moitos Contos
by kookookarli
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles featuring all pairings and prompts! I am taking any requests! Please, give me a request!
1. KulayRosas

**Hello! This story is going to be a collection of drabbles, and to start it off, I'm including some drabbles that I have already written and published separately. Now, what I need and want is pairings and prompts from you. I am very open! Anything! I like writing short little drabbles, so feel free to pile them on!**

* * *

Pink.

That was the only word that could possibly describe what he was seeing now. You see, he fell asleep in his nice, normal looking room. But, somehow he woke in this not-so-nice, pink room that did not look normal. There was pink everywhere. He checked. Yep, she somehow even changed his boxers from the nice green they were before to the bright pink they are now. Yes, even his boxers were pink. He rolled over to glare at the girl who was sitting ever so primly at his side.

"Pansy"

"Yes, Hare-bear"

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what, sweetums?"

"Oh nothing really, just the fact that my room is now entirely an unbearable shade of pink"

"You don't like it?" A pout "I tried so hard to search for a color that we both liked. And I thought that this was the perfect solution!"

"And how did you come to this decision?"

"Well, since you like red and I like white…"

"Pansy, you hate the color white. You think that it's way too boring and that it needs a feminine touch"

"You're right, usually I hate white. But it suited my purposes to like white at the time I was searching for the perfect color."

"I see"

"No, I don't think you do sweetie."

"You're right, but then again, you're always right."

"Correct deary"

He looked around the room once more and then shut his eyes for a long moment.

"This means that I get to organize our closet right? Because I strictly remember you saying that if one of us got to do the bedroom without the other spouse's express permission, then the one whose opinon got ignored gets to clean out, or add to the closet as they see fit."

A look of terror spread over her face for a moment before disappearing in a flash, replaced by the almost insane glint in her eye.

"No, no, you're right. How about green and silver? The colors are after all extremely soothing."

"Pansy, now is not the time to be discussing this. In fact, why are the lights on so bright at three in the morning in the first place?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Oh?"

"Yes, one where you destroyed my wardrobe and our closet in your ignorance of proper apparel."

"Okay then, don't mind me, I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

**Thank you! Please review and leave a prompt! :) **

**If you are wondering, I am planning on updating as I write them. As I will be writing them as I get them, it all depends. Hopefully it gets to the point where I will be able to update daily! As for length of this story, I don't really have any plans. It will go on for as long as it wishes, and end when it wishes to end.**


	2. Aliquam Tempus

**This is Harry/Sirius. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Oh I was a horrible, absolutely horrible man. I should not be thinking of him that way, not at all. Not when I'm over twice his age, and his parents were my closest friends. No, it is extremely inappropriate, even now, especially now.

You see, I knew something that he didn't. Something that helped my case, but it really didn't. I mean, how good can a defense be if nobody other than you and your best friend know about it? I mean, they'll find out eventually. Actually, in a few days, if I remember correctly. You see, my memory hasn't been the best since my experience in Azkaban. I get the shivers just thinking about that place. The dementors, yuck. And there is nothing really working for them, just against them. A lot against them, my dear Harry is affected so terribly when they pass near after all.

You see, what very few people know is that on August 6 of this year, Harry will disappear. Now the question is of course, where did her go? Is he safe? What happened to him? All of that sort. Well, you see, Harry will be missing because he had a bad run in with a time turner. So, what they don't understand is that they shouldn't be questioning where he is but rather _when_ he is. Ha ha…Harry kinda sorta magically appeared in my bedroom on August 6 during the summer before my sixth year.

I hid him from my family and the house elves until it was time to leave for James' house. One could say his expression was entertaining when he first met the Potter family, of course now that I know why…it's not as funny anymore. Well summer pretty much passed in a blur. Harry became extremely close with the rest of us. He was only fifteen, but we told the Headmaster that he was sixteen so he could stay in the dorm with us. The beginning of the school year wasn't really interesting, a few pranks here and there; Harry was a surprisingly brilliant prankster.

It was during winter break, James and Remus were setting up a quick prank in the Great Hall and Peter went home because his mother called him. I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, only to hear whimpers and pained moans coming from Harry's bed. At first I thought nothing of it; it's perfectly healthy for a teenage boy to dream after all. But then he started to scream, screams that were painful to hear. They sounded like someone put under the cruciatus curse from ten different people at once. It sounded that bad.

I of course, being the perfect gentlemen that I was, went over to comfort him; because this was obviously some sort of terrible nightmare. I pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed, only to see the comforter and sheets at his feet and him thrashing all around with a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. I did the first thing that came in my mind, I lied down next to him and wrapped my arms around his shockingly thin waist and ran my hand through his hair softly whispering comforts into his ear. He eventually did start to calm down, and I didn't have the heart or mind to move from my very comfortable position.

One could say it was the start of a very amazing relationship, because it was. We never officially started to date, more like we were already established. It was an interesting relationship that very few people actually understood at that age, I know I didn't .But really; it's just proof that Harry is that mature. So yes, while my thoughts about my godson are inappropriate, I don't care anymore. Because either way, I know we were meant to be. I'm just going to have to work on getting my old body back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, I wish to add something. If you wish for a continuation of a certain drabble, just say so!**

**And if you want to know of a story that is quite similar to this one and is absolutely amazing, it's called 'Lacewings and Boomslang' by Evandar**


	3. Celebratio

**This is Harry/Tom**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. Still is, actually. Well, only for about ten more seconds. But it's also something much more important. It's my lover's birthday.

You see, my lover has always resented his birthday. He has multiple reasons to do so, from his perspective at least. You see, he regrets the day he was born. He regrets the fact that his mother gave birth to him in that horrid orphanage, and he hates most of all that no one cared. You see, the other children would have some sort of small celebration thrown for them by the staff; maybe a get together and a small cake. But never for poor Tom, everyone was much more distracted with watching the clocks and counting down to the New Year.

But today was special. Today for the first time in my lover's life, his birthday was celebrated. Mind you, it wasn't a party as such a thing isn't befitting of a dark lord, but rather something much more private. A relaxing day spent in bed, just the two of us; favorite foods being fed to each other throughout the day and stories being told and memories being relived, kisses shared between thoughtful comments.

The sound of alarms going off and cheering rang through the large mansion from the celebration in the ball room that we chose not to attend.

"Happy Birthday, Tom"

A kiss shared.

"Happy New Years, Harry"

The perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Morbi

**Harry/Tom**

**Originally requested by Seeing Sasha**

* * *

Tom Riddle was a very fascinating creature.

And that was exactly what he was; he had too many layers to be totally human. He was similar to an onion in that fashion, setting aside the fact that he is was too interesting to be compared to a common root.

His outer layer, that which everybody saw, was charming and perfect. He was an ideal gentleman, kind and courteous to everyone and respectful to all of his professors and classmates. Then there was another layer underneath, one that was showed to those of Slytherin house. One with a cooler manner, a polite word here and there yes, but he was much more secluded. Another layer, one showed to his 'friends. With this layer you were getting a bit closer to his true personality, a miniscule amount revealed. He was an obvious leader, a lord in the making. Extremely powerful, amazingly so, and always so collected.

Then there was the layer that I and I myself alone saw. I was, and still am his lover of sorts. The part of Tom that I saw was the part that didn't hide all of his emotions; a few were masked every now and then, mostly because it was a habit he taught himself while still young. But the emotions I did see, they were so beautiful in their strength, even his anger. His passion was beyond words, passion for everything he did. There was a reason that he was considered the most brilliant student in Hogwart's history.

Then of course there was the layer that he himself wasn't aware of. The layer of his deepest thoughts and emotion, and his most horrible memories. And even with that layer being such a great unknown, despite his chilled exposition. I loved everything about him. Even those things that he didn't know of, I would patiently sit here and wait for him to discover those unknown aspects. I knew what lied ahead of him, ahead of us If I choose to stick with him, which I do plan to do. I know that her will do terrible things, but like Mr. Ollivander once said, terrible but great. And like all other Slytherins before and after me, I was and still am attracted to power. And Tom Riddle is a bright beacon shining with all the power of the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Victus

**Harry/Voldemort**

**Originally requested by Seeing Sasha**

* * *

This was not where I would imagine myself being, but here I am; sitting on the Dark Lord's throne, commanding his death eaters in his absence. I was, of course, the cause of his absence. Apparently, evil rulers of the world are capable of fainting. Who would have known? I honestly didn't think it was that shocking, I mean, I've only been taking the potion for two months now.

But alas, I guess it is shocking to hear that your husband is pregnant, no matter your status.

"You are dismissed" The death eater's trickle out, used to being ordered about by someone other than their lord. In the beginning many were weary, especially those who knew my identity. Of course, those doubts were quickly drowned out by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. He would not have his followers disrespecting his lover, no matter who he might be, or once was. Because while I might have once been Harry Potter, I am now Hadrian, the Dark Lord's consort; the bearer of the heir to the dark throne.

I am now out of the throne room and into his bedroom, technically ours, but I prefer to refer to it as his. He seems to be resting, lying on top of the black silk sheets. His appearance has improved since his resurrection; he now has ebony hair just reaching his shoulders, aristocratic eyebrows, patrician nose, and thin lips. His eyes are the still the haunting blood red and his skin is a glowing white, with some tiny semblance of his snake-like features left over; all are results of his multiple horcruxes. His hair which was normally bound was sprawled about his head like some form of a dark halo; the only thing ruining the illusion of a peaceful slumber was the wand that was held tightly in his hand. It was usually kept under his pillow, ready for a quick draw. But he fainted with it in his hand and I valued my life to much to attempt to remove it. Who knows what spells he has protecting himself and his wand, I only know a few and there are bound to be more. I do believe he some of the strongest self-preservation instincts I have ever seen, seconded only to Severus Snape. Though, I would never let either of them hear that.

My position is now even more secure than it once was. While before I was off limits due to my relationship to the Dark Lord, I am now untouchable. However, this does have its pros and cons. While I will no longer be the subject of people's lusty gazes; being pregnant does sort of turn people off, if they are not the father. I will also be watched much more closely than before, by both the Death Eaters and their Lord. But life is life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Haunted

**Hello! I'm back! I felt like writing today, so I found some prompts and decided to continue this. This is un-betaed as I don't have one. Anyone feel up to the job? Anyways, feel free to give me any requests! I would love to keep this going! Any pairings, any prompt! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Prompt: Haunted Pairing: Harry/Tom**

* * *

They always tell me that I seem almost haunted since the final battle. I did what was expected of me; I killed Voldemort. Afterwards I married Ginny and had three beautiful children. However, something was always missing. The others were feeling it too, you could tell in their mentions of going on a vacation to find myself and other such rubbish. However, they don't realize that I can't. It's impossible. The reason that I seem to be so haunted, is because I am. And not haunted in a way that one may originally think. I don't see shadowy figures around each and every corner, but what I do see, is everything I'm missing. I begin to realize that my entire life has been played out. Every single part, from my conception unto my unfortunate demise that ended with me living. Well, that might be an exaggeration, but it's pretty damn close to the truth.

The past is the past, and there is nothing that can change that. Time is a never ending cycle, so even if I did go back in time with a time-turner, I would be experiencing the changes, as it affects both the past and present and future. Confusing? I know. The present is the same as one would expect it to be, excluding one difference. You see, it seemed that Voldemort wasn't done with me. No, he decided to haunt me. He decided to come back in his beautiful sixteen year old body, and not just that, he placed a curse on me that keeps me from aging. I don't look a day over twenty two, so I feel that there is practically nothing wrong with lusting after him. After all, we look quite similar physically.

That's something else actually; after I was revived people were mentioning that I started to gain a more aristocratic look. I tried to deny it, but eventually it became impossible. I look almost identical to the teenage boy I lust for; just maybe a few years older. The main differences are my eyes and my scar. There was actually a period of time where Ginny couldn't bear to look at me. She's gotten over it now, but I notice that she gets this frightened look in her eye whenever I get into a temper, which is quite often; with Riddle tormenting me all the time.

And torment me he does. Ginny is often gone, she goes on vacations with her friends and other such things, it's obvious she's having an affair. And I can't honestly bring myself to care. You see, when she's gone, Tom takes on a physical form, a very delicious physical form. He often just sits there and watches whatever it is I am doing. At first it was quite unnerving, but over time one does get used to it. However, even a person who is used to his odd behavior would be surprised when one day he kissed you.

The kiss was brief, and mind blowing; can't forget mind blowing. However, it couldn't progress any farther as he disappeared just as our lips disconnected. I haven't seen him since, and sometimes I wonder. I wonder just what his mission was, as he obviously had one. Though, one thing I have left to ponder is that as soon as he left, I started to age once more. The following week I was told that I was looking much more like myself and that I was acting as one of my status should. I was once again the happy father and successful auror that the Wizarding World wanted. All it took to bring it all back was a simple kiss. One that I will never forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review and/or leave a request!**


	7. Clock

**Hello! For those who are reading this I have a few things I would like to get straight, okay? Well, this is a request, and I don't normally do this pairing...I personally don't like it all that much. But I wrote it, and I actually had some fun with it. But that's besides the point. I actually had someone request that I "stay well away from Harry/Tom" and they also said "No offense to anyone, it's just that I particularly hate that pairing." I want you all to know that no matter how many request or suggestions I get, I will not avoid a pairing just because a person doesn't like it. I can understand not liking a pairing, there are plenty that I don't particularly enjoy reading. But, that crossed a line. So, while I felt generous enough to write this, and that I will be taking requests in the future. I want you to know that I will NOT avoid a pairing because I was asked. However, feel free to supply me with as many pairings and prompts as you like. I will do continuations if asked, and I will do some crossovers (if I know the other fandom). Other than that, enjoy!**

**Prompt: clock Pairing: Fred/Hermione Request: **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock continuous sound echoed throughout the room. Usually it could almost be considered relaxing, but not today. Not today, it just made my head pound. I already had a headache, courtesy of the Weasley twins. Well, one Weasley twin in particular. You see, they had apparently decided to have a contest. What type of contest? We, meaning the entire Gryffindor house, don't know. And I am completely baffled.

I mean, what is their purpose. They are going around the common room, hell, the entire school! They are just going around and asking random questions of random students. Some of the questions were multiple choice, others were simple yes or no answers, while a majority were the twins asking a student to do something. You have no idea how many people I have seen randomly bursting out into song and dance for no apparent reason.

Meals are horrendous! I swear, if these keeps up I will end up taking breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the kitchen! All three meals, I don't care if it causes the others to worry, but this is getting ridiculous! And if you want to ignore all else, it seems as if this whole plan was concocted to target me! Me? Why me of all people? I just don't get it.

Think about it; not every student has actually gotten involved, and those who have, they've only gotten involved once. Be it their decision or that of the twins. I, however, seem to get asked a question at least once an hour. And, every other question is if I can tell them apart! Why do they want me to tell them apart? No one can tell them apart, not even their own mother! What is so special about me? That's all I want to know! Really!

And that's not even the worse of it! Once they were convinced that I had some form of capability to tell them apart, they ignored me! Well, didn't ignore me, I really shouldn't say that. But, they did stop following me everywhere. Yes. I know; hard to believe, right? But they were literally following me…everywhere, even to the loo! But as soon as I walked into the common room after finishing my classes for the day, I was bombarded! By the one I believe to be Fred.

He actually kissed me! He has the gall to kiss me! And I mean, usually Ron would get all worked up, but he didn't! I suppose part of that has to do with the fact that he is his brother…but still! But, looking back on it, it wasn't that bad…in fact, I kinda liked it. Fred is a really good kisser, I mean where did he learn to do that with his tongue? Is there like a class for such thing?

But really, he was amazing! And that leads me back to where I am now. Fred kissed me, and I kissed him back. But, now what am I supposed to do?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Well, the first thing I suppose is to figure out how to make that clock stop ticking.

* * *

**I want you to know that I apologize for the lengthy author's note, but I felt that it needed to be said. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and continue to send me reviews and requests! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Shuffled

**Hello! I have absolutely no idea what brought this on, I honestly don't. I just randomly decided to do some song drabbles. I just put my music and shuffle, and wrote. I ended up writing for three fandoms: Harry Potter, The Avengers, and Sherlock. I don't even know...anyways, here are the Harry Potter ones I ended up with. I know it's not much...but I spent over half an hour on them all collectively (including my other ones) and I'm not sure what to think of them. They are rather scatter brained...**

* * *

**Anyways, I guess I may continue or go into detail if that's requested. I'm still taking requests and what not, so feel free!**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Harry/Tom. Neither are really mentioned...at all. But it's what I was thinking at the time...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

*Africa – Cirque Du Soliel*

They say that the sun has been and always will be from many questions that will remain unanswered…as they should. It's also an inspiration for poets and scientists alike, as words seem to pour from them regarding such an odd subject. I will happily admit that I am neither poet nor scientist, but rather something very different. I am a wizard you see, and not a typical one; as much as I long for it to be that simple. But now, I happen to be head of the auror department, and despite constant reassurances that I got there because of my skill alone, I still believe that my fame has had a large part in that

*I Like It Like That – Hot Chelle Ray*

I have always been an arrogant sod. Well, I was. I like to entertain the thought that I've changed over the few years I've spent in Harry's presence. I mean…he does have that kind of aura that just makes you a better person. Well, that's not true at all…not at all. That's just what happened to me, and possibly any other death eater turned follower of the Light. Though Harry still refused to see the similarities between how the two sides were one. Well, he saw them he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Harry happened to be a master at ignorance. I guess a large majority of that stems from the fact that he was abused as a child, and he was quite sheltered during his Hogwarts' years. Well, socially that is. He had his very small circle of friends, and that was it. He barely talked to his other dorm mates.

*Fake it – Seether*

They never knew what was going to hit them. They never suspected that their so called golden boy wasn't so golden after all. They never thought he's been putting up a perfect mask all these years. Well, part of it was true…it had to be. But that was all the work of compulsions and such. But all along his true self was hiding there, beneath the edges. All it needed was the right, push, to emerge. And that push just happened to be a very different Voldemort appearing at the Dursley's doorstep one day. And it was a very interesting day. Voldemort wasn't the pale snake-faced figure that he remembered from the tournament, but rather an aged version of the Tom Riddle he met in the Chamber during his second year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am taking requests, so feel free to fire away. **


End file.
